


Clear Blue

by ragnarok89



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abstract, Afterlife, Angst and Tragedy, Archetypes, Character Study, Death, Drabble, Dubious Morality, Early Work, Fate, Gen, Good and Evil, Guilt, Honor, Introspection, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Each blood spilled from hearts and veins created a river leading into a great sea.
Kudos: 4





	Clear Blue

The shinigami are soul reapers and the talisman of Heaven and Earth. These individuals, who serve an amalgamation of good and evil, become broken as their need to get stronger and surpass any enemy who stood within their own psyche outweighs them. When in battle all thoughts full of life and happiness are rotted away and replaced with something much more heinous. Fanged faces, twisted smirks, burgundy swords and shattered bodies: Those were the Shinigami, characteristics of beings who loved to kill, no matter how innocent they claimed to be.

Water wouldn't wash the sins away, for the scars already embedded themselves inside their souls. Eternal imprisonment near an execution ring wouldn't go away and vanish for the wound like pain. The memories would lie dormant in the hollow bodies, and at vapors of the ruby water, the only company they have in the hell they call the Soul Society. Each blood spilled from hearts and veins created a river leading into a great sea, the stream the Shinigami were condemned to drown in. Of course, maybe a captain or a lieutenant would turn away from the red sea, escaping the fingers of sanity lost. I guess it's obvious to say that they might never escape. The deities are never kind.

The fate of all Soul Reapers is to protect a Soul Society that has already damned them to killing and seclusion: it is a clear blue fate, after all. But it's not blue. It's red.


End file.
